


Revelation

by serenityrobison



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityrobison/pseuds/serenityrobison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever heard of four inch tall person with a ton of hunting knowledge? Well neither had Sam and Dean until she was found in a closet. She may prove more useful to the brothers than at first glance, while they were searching for their father. Set in Season 1 I own nothing but the girl. Story is better than summery. co-written with a good friend(almost forgot to add that! Sorry Mags!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> -My first Supernatural fanfiction. It’s a long term story, but I own nothing but my OC and the AU Plot. Stick with me and I’m sure you’ll enjoy reading this as much as I did writing this.

Chapter 1

“I'm going out. What do you want to eat?” Dean called from the doorway. Sam was lying on the floor looking under the bed, reaching his hand underneath, but pulled back empty handed.   
“Sam?” Dean arched a brow and stepped around the bed asking, “Checking for monsters under the bed?”  
Sam stood up, rolling his eyes, “Wow, that never gets old...I'm just looking for my tennis shoes.”  
Dean wrinkled his nose, “You're not going jogging again, are you?”  
Sam chuckled as he reasoned with his brother, even though Sam knew Dean wasn't going to listen, “It's good for you. Just get me a Caesar salad or something.”  
Dean turned around, muttering under his breath about how they couldn't possibly be related as he left the motel room.  
Finally, Sam looked in the last place and opened the closet. His brown eyes lit up as Sam bent down and grabbed what he was looking for, asking himself, “Why did I put them in here?”  
He started to stand but his action slowed as he listened to the silence. Sam could have sworn he heard something. It was very faint, but it had been there for a second.  
Numbness. That was all that Freddi felt in her leg for the last four days as the mousetrap bar kept her confined in the cursed closet that was destined to be her tomb. She didn’t feel like dying as tears of despair fell down her cheeks; she seemed to be giving up because there no way Freddi could get out of this on her own, trapped in the dark with bruising all over her skin.  
She could hear muffled conversation in the rundown motel room outside; both voices were young and male. The vibration of a door slam filled Freddi's senses before out of the blue, one of the guys who resided there, opened the closet, almost giving her a heart attack and filling the room with a dim light. Freddi debated speaking up, but no matter how much she desired her freedom, her voice couldn't seem to reach her throat at all.  
He didn't even look in Freddi’s direction, and she couldn't know if she'd be any safer if he did discover her. Very weak and fighting to stay awake, she watched him reach for what he wanted and stand up. Whether she was relieved or not, it still didn't change the suppressed whimper at the fact that there was a huge probability that Freddi was going to die in that closet.  
At first, Sam thought for a moment that he was only fooling himself, but then he heard it again. He didn't have a clue what it was, but it sounded very close. He first thought it sounded like a tiny machine, but no; Sam shut that assumption down. It sounded alive, almost like a faint whine. Sam peered into the closet and scanned the floor. At first glance, he saw nothing; the floor was mostly covered with dust bunnies and carpet stains from past occupants, but with a second look, he could see a mousetrap in the far corner. Something was caught in it and it wasn't an ordinary mouse.  
Her green doe eyes widened as he looked over at her corner. Freddi was found and there was nothing she could do. She was injured and somehow she had a feeling that he was going to kill her…after all, she was treated like an animal when she was discovered most times. He reached over and snatched up her trap. Freddi sucked in the air through her teeth as she swung upside down, placing a lot of painful pressure on her leg. She let out a strained noise as the pain lingered when she couldn't hold her tongue any longer.  
Sam immediately ditched the sneakers outside the closet to allow him to work with both hands. He went back into a squatting position, leaning back in to pick up the trap. He was careful to grab it by the wooden part away from the spring, as a safety precaution, in case the mysterious animal tried to bite.  
“Don't worry, little guy, I'll put you out of your misery,” Sam said, hearing a painful hiss coming from the creature. He rocked back on his heels, but froze when the trap was taken into the light. Sam stared, slack-jawed at what seemed to be a tiny...woman hanging off the trap.  
“Wh-wha...I don't...” Sam sputtered incoherent syllables together. He was in shock, staring back at her for what seemed to be a short amount of time before remembering she needed help.  
“H-hang on. I've gotcha...” Sam transferred hands so she didn't have to keep swinging like that while he loosened the spring and pried open the bar. The moment her leg was free, he moved her to his other hand and tossed the useless mousetrap back into the closet.  
Sam had so many questions whirring through his mind, but he couldn't ask any of them at the moment. The sight of her pale bruised skin, and her leg, which still bore the imprint of the bar, pulled at his heartstrings and won over his complete sympathy.  
“Are-Are you okay?” He gently asked, bringing her close to his face and scrutinized her, being careful not traumatize her. Sam could feel her slightly shake in his hand, her shining green eyes avoiding his gaze in fear as she kept grasping a microscopic trinket around her neck. She must have been trapped there for a long time. She was covered in grime and filth. Sam didn't know if her hair was brown or if there was just that much dirt in her short locks.  
Everything was moving way too fast for Freddi to completely process until she was out of the trap and bombarded with a colossal pair of hazel eyes. She didn't have any desire to look right in them, so she tried to focus on something else. The blood was starting to circulate back into her leg, causing a painful tingling sensation through her whole limb until it eventually died down. She was at the mercy of another stranger and there was nothing more for her to do, but to cower in a ball in the middle of his palm.  
“No, no, it's okay...I'm not going to hurt you,” Sam realized immediately that he must have looked pretty damn scary to her. He was used to being the tallest guy in the room, but it was never at this level before. Unable to leave her in such a pitiful state, Sam took a look back at his suitcase, knowing he packed a travel sized first aid kit. Cupping his other hand around the terrified girl, he stood up and went over to the bed.  
Freddi kept shifting in this giant's hand every single step he took, causing so much pain to her already aching muscles and her leg. The trap broke her leg; even if it was barely moved, the pain left Freddi almost moaning in pain, like the last time she had a fracture. Even if she had an opportunity to escape, Freddi knew she wouldn't get far with that limb.  
After going through the whole ordeal, the giant stopped. He removed one hand and used it to move her to a less warm, but softer surface. Freddi's adrenaline level started siphoning from her system as she turned away from him, feeling weaker and weaker as the seconds passed.  
Finally her voice reappeared as she softly chocked out the question, “If you’re going to kill me, then what the hell is stopping you?”  
Freddi couldn't utter any words after that, because she faded into a state of unconsciousness way sooner than she wanted.  
“I thought you were an animal!” He quickly tried to defend himself. He stopped looking at her for a few moments to retrieve the necessary items from the first aid kit and turned back to her. She was still on the bed but she wasn't moving. Sam slightly began to panic, 'Is she dead?'  
“Hello?” Sam leaned over her closely. When she didn't respond, he gently nudged her onto her back, minding her bruising. If he watched closely, he could see her chest was rising and falling with soft breaths. He sighed in relief, and then got to work. It took a lot of precision, but Sam managed to carefully splint her leg. He used the rest of the alcohol wipe over her visible skin, removing the gathered filth and revealing the extent of her bruising.  
When Sam was finished, he was silent at the sight of her injuries, his heart dropping a foot or two. She was cold to the touch as she slept so he slid his calloused fingers underneath her fragile form and gathered her close to him to keep her warm. His mind raced with questions and theories as he looked at her face. She was as small as those little plastic figurines they gave out in kid’s meals, but the detailing was so perfect, and enticing. Sam had never seen anything like her, and that was saying something.  
(one hour later)  
Freddi didn't know how long she was out, but when she came to, she was once again face to face with him, or specifically her face to his chest. She couldn't seem to argue with warmth he was radiating, being cupped against him. Freddi was chilled to the bone from her time in the closet and it had left her practically starving for the heat. One of his thumbs was digging into a major bruise on her side, so Freddi started shuffling into a more comfortable position, alerting the stranger currently manhandling her.  
Sam curled his fingers instinctively around her, cupping her in his hand to keep her from scrambling off.  
“Hey,” He started off gently. Sam spent the better part of an hour preparing about what he was going to say when he had the chance, and rehearsed it with a kind of smooth confidence. “I need you to calm down. I know you're scared and I know this is a lot to take in, but you're safe with me.”  
His hazel eyes were insistently fixed on her, his curious nature itching, “Do you have a name?”  
Freddi couldn't find any strength in her body to look up at him yet, but she was surrounded by his warm breath as he spoke. She could smell a subtle mint to it. He seemed like a nice guy, but she couldn't assume anything just yet. Trying to stop her trembling and slow her racing heart, Freddi angled her head away from him and took a few deep breaths.  
After a short time, Freddi remembered that he asked her a question, and she didn't know if he was patient enough for the answer. Her timid nature with strangers left her voice soft and shaking as she stuttered, “I'm n-not good with strangers. My na-name is W-Winnifred.”  
Freddi didn't really like her actual first name, but it was better than giving him her nickname as she fumbled around with the crystal heart necklace she wore.  
“It's fine... I'd be freaking out in your situation, too. I'm Sam,” he smiled very warmly, teeth flashing. He was excited to see Winnifred was capable of having civilized conversation. Sam scanned her miniscule figure up and down again. There was a living, breathing person planted on the palm of his hand. Holy crap.  
Freddi was still too nervous to look at him yet, but she could feel Sam gaze drilling a hole into her head. His voice was laced with sincerity, but there was a chance he could have been deceiving her, like some people had done in her past. Freddi could have been stubborn with that mind set if she hadn't taken notice of her leg; her fracture was taken care of and she seemed to be slightly less dirty than before. Freddi kept wondering what Sam's game was as she examined what he did while she was unconscious.  
Freddi managed to crack a small smile at the first aid work. It had a lot of detailing to it and it must have taken him a lot of concentration to do all that. Was he for real? No one had cared enough about her to do something like that in years. She dry swallowed some of her fear as she quietly asked him, trying to keep her voice steady, “You patched up my leg. Why did you do that?”  
Sam was confused and surprised at her questioning; when was the last time somebody treated her well? He could only imagine how someone would give quite a lot to have a pocket-sized woman in their possession. Sam softly responded, “Why wouldn’t I? You must have met some real jerks... How did you end up in the closet, anyway, if you don't mind me asking?”  
Freddi chuckled slightly at his quip, but she wasn't going to give Sam an answer while she was still in his hands. She covered it up by telling Sam, finally looking up, “No, I-I don't mind the asking, but please put me down first. I don't like explaining things when I'm high off the ground.”  
Sam stifled a soft laugh at this remark, considering she was only a couple feet away from the surface of the bed, but he supposed it was a lot higher in her eyes, He got the brainiac itch and doing the math he considered the distances and heights from varying perspectives, but realized he still needed to answer her.  
“Yeah, of course,” he lowered her onto one of the pillows. His hands felt sweaty all of a sudden, relieved of her light weight. He wiped both hands against his jeans as he sat on the bed. He looked over at her and tried not to appear too eager to hear what she had to say.  
Freddi wasn't going to say anything about what was said a few seconds before; it was only an excuse to get out of his grasp. Freddi wasn't going to lie when she looked up at him again. Sam's height was beyond intimidating, even when she was at waist level with him.  
After a few seconds, Freddi finally grew a pair as she quietly explained, “I'm formally uneducated but I'm not an idiot. I spent the better part of five years living in a library, learning, researching, and finding new adventures every day in the things I read in books in the reference and the nonfiction sections. It's wasn't paradise, but it was the closest thing to home.  
“A week ago I was taken from there by two guys who thought they could make few bucks off me. They roomed here for a couple days. They weren't the worse people I've met in my life, but it didn't change that they were bruising to the touch. I swear, if they weren't such messy eaters, then I could have gone hungry.”  
She started to lightly smile proudly, a hint of laughter in her voice, “I didn’t stay. One night I busted out of the cage they kept me in, and hid in the closet. They were so mad in the morning and griping and complaining on and on as they looked around for me. God, they were such idiots. Neither of the thugs looked even once in the closet.”  
Freddi’s heart started to plummet and her smile followed closely behind as she sighed, looking downward, “It was so dark; I didn't see the trap until it snapped on my leg. I had been stuck there for about four days until I was found.”  
Sam was silent, looking at her with a sympathy that could not be fully expressed with words. She was so small. So, so small... How anyone could hurt her was beyond comprehension. Some people were just as monstrous as the things he usually dealt with.  
“I'm sorry you went through that,” Sam finally exhaled slowly, feeling already his words were empty comfort. He reached out tentatively to touch his fingertips along Winnifred's side. “Listen, my brother's coming back soon with some food... You're safe with us, I promise.”  
She tensed at his touch, but there was a small part of her that was comforted by the motion. She could feel a light blush creep along her cheeks as she looked up at him very shyly, a faint smile showing up on her face. She asked him, her voice barely reaching a loud whisper, “Why are you being casual about this?”  
Sam chuckled sheepishly, like he'd been caught in the act, “Let's just say I've seen a lot weirder things than you.”  
He cupped his hand around her, moving her more to the front of him as he laid on his side. They were more level like that, and his heart slightly paced with the excitement of watching such a tiny person move and talk, and asked, “What are you anyway?”  
Whatever smile Freddi once had faded at his question. Freddi didn't want to tell him the whole story yet, so she said the same thing to every other person who was concerned enough to ask her and answered, “That's a different story to tell, but when it comes down to genetics, I'm just as human as you are. I know my size isn't normal to you, but it's normal to me, and it's all I've ever known.”  
Sam knew there was way more than what Winnifred was telling him, and while he wanted to press for more details, he remembered she had been stuck in the closet without food or water for days; Sam felt pretty damn lucky she had said as much as she already had. He was going to say more, but the keys in the lock preceded the door opening and closing; Dean was back.  
“They didn't have Caesar salad, so I hope you enjoy your girly garden salad,” Dean said loudly, marching between the beds, pocketing the keys and handing the food box to Sam.  
Then Dean froze, as he stared right at Winnifred, “Sam, was the hell is in your bed?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Told ya I’d submit soon. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Freddi shrieked many profanities inside her head as she flinched at the sound of the second man's voice. It was so loud and rough compared to Sam's gentle tones. Freddi was so close to getting used to Sam and now she had to deal with another stranger. Her luck was so shot, Freddi questioned what else could go wrong.  
Dean seemed possessed with a disgust of the tiny creature, “Don't just sit there and talk to the thing!”  
“Dean-wait!” Sam tried but his older brother didn't listen. He had already dropped the bag and lunged for the girl. Winnifred was nearly encased in Dean’s fist and she didn't look comfortable one bit.  
“A tiny person,” Dean scoffed, laughing in disbelief and holding Winnifred not two inches away from his face. “I have seen some crazy shit, but this... This is just ridiculous.”  
Dean was holding Freddi pretty tight; pressure from his palm and fingers were initiating an immense amount of pain all over her body, and her leg was the major source. Tears fell down Freddi's cheeks as she plead and cried out in pain, fighting like hell not to dig her nails into Dean's skin, so she dug into her own, “Ow! Please! Stop! My leg!”  
Dean slowly released his hold, leaving the shaking girl to catch her breath in a sprawled heap in his palm. There was a rabid look in Dean’s eyes, but something changed in his expression as he watched her focusing on her leg. He glanced to Sam, who immediately leapt to his feet, giving a look that visibly shouted to Dean that he would never hear the end of it if he hurt that girl.  
“She's hurt. I found her snagged in the closet by a mousetrap,” Sam was completely tense as he watched his brother's every move. He didn't quite trust Dean with something quite so delicate.  
Freddi's heart was racing, her already sore muscles and bruises ached so badly, and her hands were shaking as she worked on settling the electric pain coursing from her leg. Freddi took a moment to look at Sam, shuddering at what the situation could have been if it was Dean who found her instead.  
Sam went to take Winnifred back but Dean stopped him immediately, “Hold up! Do you even know what she is? She could be a shape-shifter for all we know.”  
He searched throughout his person until he came across his silver pen-knife. Seeing it, Sam quickly piped up, “Shape-shifters can't change their size as far as we know. That's pretty far-fetched, even for us. She may be different, but she will die if we don't help her.”  
Dean sneering at the girl in his hand, debating with himself for a good minute before he growled, “Fine. Fix her up.”  
Dean tilted his hand and Winnifred dropped into Sam's once more. He mentally sighed with relief, being in control of her again, before hearing a short strained yell coming from her lips from the drop.  
Freddi figured everything out in her head as 'shape-shifters' entered the conversation; crap, she had been found by hunters… and if the conversation wasn’t proof enough, the knife the older brother drew, that could easily cut her in half, was. She knew exactly what they were as her eyes never broke from the knife until she was suddenly dropped from one hand to another. Freddi landed harshly on her leg and her sharp exclamation flew from her mouth before she could order herself not to.  
Sam shot his brother a scathing look as he cupped the girl gingerly and slowly moved back over to the bed, setting her down to repair the miniature splint he had made. Dean looked on very silently, slowly sitting on the opposite bed.  
“Her name is Winnifred,” Sam said quietly, as he eventually sat back down nearby her.  
Freddi hated being shy; it was probably the only thing she hated more than her full first name. Sam seemed different than other people she had come across. Freddi couldn't help but to smile as their eyes locked. There was a certain gentleness in his eyes that seemed to hide some form of agony, a level of agony that was rare in someone in his age range.  
Her makeshift cast was loosened by Dean’s actions, so there was a constant pain in even the smallest of movements. Sam’s warm hands brushed over her leg several times though and he managed to ease a lot of her pain when he tried to repair it.  
“How does that feel?” Sam asked Winnifred as he finished, his fingertips still lingering along her leg. The piercing gaze from such a tiny girl was startling. Her green eyes were filled with a mix of different emotions, the biggest ones he could tell were a hidden innocence yet, at the same time, a great pain. Sam willed his hands to remain still.  
Freddi was snapped out of her reverie, “Y-Yeah. It's alright.”  
The warmth from the contact of his fingers spread throughout her body. Eye contact was broken a couple times by the semi-awkward sensation that was in the room, “Would you just relax? If anybody should be freaking, it's me.”  
He gave a soft laugh and drew his hands away. Dean saw his brother physically relax at her request. He was struggling a little against his hunter instincts at the idea of not killing the supernatural creature, but her facial features were so human. Dean had to calm himself down with this girl for his brother's sake.  
“So, Winnifred, what's your deal, then? You like one of those... What are they called? Borrowers, right?”  
Taking a deep breath to hide her mental groan, Freddi explained, “Borrowers are creatures of fiction and fantasy… and so are ‘Littles.’ I have almost lost count of how many times I have been confused for either category. I am human, just like you.”  
Dean scoffed, obviously not in the mood, “I think there's a major difference between us, shorty.”  
Freddi didn't know if she was brave or just plain stupid, but she didn't care; Freddi snapped, tears threatening, “That is the only difference! Don’t you dare judge me until your life has been ruined like mine was.”  
Freddi hid her face from both of the boys. Not a second passed when it dawned on her that she just went all Post Traumatic Stress Disorder on an already hot tempered giant. She felt like she just signed off on her own execution. Part of Freddi's heart tore as she realized that if they chose not to kill her, then she would have to explain the worst night of her life. She had revealed way too much information in her explosion.  
Both brothers were shocked by her outburst, and Dean was trying to hide his faint fury, but there was way more to her story than they saw at first glance.  
After a few seconds of calming down, he said very roughly, “Start explaining.”  
'Damn it,' Freddi thought to herself, then finally looking up at them, she sighed, “It's a long story.”  
Dean responded coldly, “And we've got all night. Talk.”  
Freddi regretfully nodded in agreement as she rested her chin on the crossed arms resting on her bent knees. She swallowed to moisten her dry throat and started with, “I already told you I'm human, but I have always been this size; I was born this size and it's all I've ever known, but I wasn't alone in the beginning. There were once more of us. A whole village of us. Each family had one unique ability that no other family could have. My family had the ability to change our size, but you had to be taught to unlock the power in your body before you could learn to control it. My dad had it; my older brothers had it, and my uncle had it. I have it inside me too, but I never got the opportunity to learn.”  
Freddi's anger started to kick in again as she looked up at Sam and Dean and stated, “I know you're hunters. I knew the moment you guys started talking about shape-shifters. I guess we’re…we’re birds of a feather in a way. I was born from one; my dad. It was the family trade for generations. He worked with a few of the best.”  
Through the shock of hearing of Winnifred’s own hunting heritage and figuring they were hunters, Sam realized, “Dad could have worked alongside them without even knowing.”  
“But you... you're stuck like this?” Dean asked, trying to process this. He was slightly skeptical, that was obvious, but Dean was humoring her.  
“Unfortunately,” Freddi said, bowing her head away from them as the scenes her eidetic memory made her relive, her voice beginning to break. “I was never taught. When I was five my village was massacred by a demon that recognized my father.”  
Freddi took in a few shaky breaths, wiping away her tears, “In the end, I was the only survivor and took only one thing with me, my father's hunting book. I read it only once, memorized its content, before hiding it somewhere no one would ever look.”  
Her composure was failing as Freddi continued, “I’ll always be able to remember that demon. I'd recognize those yellow eyes anywhere.”  
Sam and Dean both stiffened exchanging wide-eyed looks before leaning closer. Sam asked, with a new intensity in his voice, “What was he after?”  
Freddi didn't dare look at them to see their reactions. With tears continuing to stream down her face, she choked out, her eyes glued to the floral pattern of the bedspread underneath her, “There wasn't anything he wanted. He had no objective. It was a game of old fashioned revenge, and I lost everything because of it.”  
Both men opened their mouths to ask some more questions, but they immediately botched that option. The poor thing was sobbing and already scared out of her mind. Sam hesitantly brought Freddi closer to his chest, trying to soothe her grief. His heart went out to her as he started running his finger against her back.  
Freddi could feel her hands slightly shaking as she was gently pressed into his chest. Despite Sam's good intentions, his actions began putting pressure on her fracture. It was comforting, but at the same time uncomfortable when his finger ran up and down her back. Freddi shuddered at the contact, and breathed out softly, “I'm sorry, but can you put me back down?”  
“Sorry!” He whispered, immediately moving her away, placing her down on one of the pillows.  
Dean was on edge as he tried to process her story. He stood up and started pacing the length between the two beds, running a hand over his face for a few moments before he asked her grimly, “Do you think yellow-eyes would want you, if he knew you were alive?”  
Freddi shot back an equally wild look, but it was hard to do with her face slightly puffy, “I think if he wanted me, he would have found me by now. The massacre wasn't for me; it was for my dad. Yellow-eyes personally made sure my father was the last to die. I was only lucky because I hid underneath the corpses and played a pretty convincing dead girl.”  
“But you said he was out for revenge against your father. Wouldn't killing you be the cherry on top?”  
Freddi was angry now because he wouldn't let the subject go, causing only more and more heartbreak. She let out an aggravated sigh, “I was pretending to be dead. I would like to think he was satisfied with the illusion because he never came after me.”  
Sam turned away from Winnifred, “Dean... You can't seriously be talking about using her as bait.”  
Overhearing that, Freddi started rambling, trying to make sense of it all, “Bait? Where does my traumatic event justify the option of bait...?”  
Then she realized something. Pleading for the truth, Freddi looked up at Sam, asking, “You guys have your own story with that monster, don't you?”  
Sam turned back to Winnifred and nodded, meeting her eyes only once. He stared at the bedspread as he was hesitant to explain, “I...yeah, we've been hunting the yellow-eyed demon our entire lives. He killed our mother.”  
The words echoed in Freddi's mind as she looked away for a second. She was more connected with these boys than she thought. Then Freddi looked up at Sam and Dean with such empathy, laying her hand on top of Sam's hand nearby, “God, I am so sorry.”  
Sam's hazel eyes returned to Winnifred and stayed there. Sam's lips twisted at the corners, in bittersweet sort of smile. He had heard a plethora of “I'm sorry” when he told people the truth, but there was a genuine tone laced around Winnifred's voice. She knew what loss felt like. Sam didn't pull his hand back right away, until Dean crouched down by the bed.  
Freddi's eyes panned from Sam's to Dean's as the older brother leaned more towards her level. His facial expressions were still stony, but it wasn't chilling her to the bone to look at them anymore.  
'You can't stay,' Freddi reminded herself. They were hunters, so they will always be on the move. Freddi didn't want to intrude in their lives just for her survival; she felt like she couldn't do that, not with a clear conscious.  
After a few moments of silence, she took a deep breath and slowly began to stand up. Freddi managed to take a few steps, hiding the intense sting, before beginning to fall. This wasn’t her best decision with two giants right next to her.  
“Whoa, take it easy, Tinkerbell!” Dean shot out a hand to steady her. He noticed how Winnifred cringed and completely tensed when he raised his voice, so Dean lowered his own, “Why don't you just lie down, alright?”  
Dean gently nudged her back to the pillow, giving her a small reassuring smile, “We'll figure out what to do next.”  
She mentally groaned to herself; Freddi felt idiotic as she was planted back down. There was no way she was going to have a chance to make a getaway, not with her gimpy leg, now knowing how bad it hurt just trying to walk. Plus, there was always at least one pair of eyes on her. It wasn't that Freddi minded it, because as slow as it was, she was warming up to both of them. They weren’t trying to kill her anymore, so that was something.  
“You know, besides the whole freaky doll-size thing, she's pretty cute,” Dean said to his brother, staring at her for a little longer. He finally turned away, shrugging off his jacket and picking his food bag up off of the floor. Dean was satisfied to find his meatball sub still perfectly intact.  
Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes at his brother; how the man was still able to eat, after everything, never ceased to amaze him. Sam glanced at the salad on the bed side table, and leaned slightly back, returning and keeping his gaze on Winnifred. He could not take his eyes off of her no matter how hard he tried.  
Freddi rolled her eyes at Dean's remark, and watched the brothers in silence. She really didn't know what else to say, but she accidentally scanned over to the sandwich and as if on cue, her stomach rumbled. Suddenly, a deep shade of red started to take over Freddi's face as she dropped her gaze and covered her mouth in embarrassment.  
Sam seriously resisted the urge to face-palm.  
“Hey, can I have a bit of your sandwich?”  
Dean arched his eyebrow at his little brother, causing Sam to sigh, “It's for Winnifred.”  
Dean's green eyes dashed over to Winnifred, and nodded, but he was going to do it himself, not just hand it off. He ripped a small piece and offered it to the tiny girl. Both of them could only imagine how hungry she must have been after days off no food.  
“Th-Thank you,” Freddi quietly thanked them as she grabbed the piece she was given, her face still tomato red as she gave them a shy smile. Freddi could not believe that had just happened. She knew Sam could hear that, but she couldn't tell if Dean had; if he had heard, then she was positive that Dean would have laughed. The portion Freddi was given had the potential to feed three of her, but she had to down as much as she could.  
Sam looked away from Winnifred, but Dean kept turning his gaze to her every few seconds. Watching her eat was pretty mesmerizing. She was adorable, Dean decided, but there was something else too.  
“So... I take it you'll be sticking around then?” Dean grunted as he finished his sandwich and wiped his mouth.  
Freddi watched as the brothers started bickering back and forth, eating what she could until she was done.  
“Well, we can't just leave her on her own!”  
“Naturally, but we can't puppy-sit forever, Sammy.”  
“What are we supposed to do then, abandon her? We can't exactly drop her off at the police station!”  
Dean ran an aggravated hand through his hair before taking on last look at the tiny girl, making up his mind, “Fine. She stays.”  
Finally, they both heard a third quiet voice in the mix. They turned their attention onto the young woman, “Shouldn't I get a say in this conversation?”  
“Mm... Not really,” Dean responded nonchalantly, arching a skeptical brow at Winnifred as he discarded the remainder of the sandwich into his paper bag and stood up to go toss out his trash.  
'Oh wow,' Freddi thought, switching her view to Sam, her eyelids feeling slightly heavier, and asked, feeling a little brave, “Has he always been an ass?”  
Dean stopped in his tracks, turning around to give her a surprised look; he did not see that coming from her mouth. Sam started grinning like an idiot, pouncing on the bait she laid out.  
“Pretty much,” Sam laughed, leaning in towards her a little. “I guess I should have asked if you'd be comfortable living with us for a while, Winnifred.”  
“Maybe,” She responded, smiling very softly. “But, since I obviously can't walk, it wouldn't be wise to even try and be out on my own, would it? Only if nobody minds.”  
“Not if you want that to heal right.” Sam extended a finger at her leg. He wasn't truly aware of his lips mirroring her smile. He liked her smile... It really lit up her face. “We move around a lot, but it wouldn't be any trouble bringing you along.”  
Freddi gave him a look, like this wasn't the first time hearing that, “My dad and brothers were only around once every two months. I understand that a hunter is always on the move. I was supposed to start my training when I was seven.”  
“Uh... Yeah. We go from case-to-case, mostly,” it was easier admitting this to someone who was familiar with the lifestyle and didn't see him as some freak. Sam considered Winnifred longer, waiting to see if she would go on further. Still, Sam sympathized with having an absent father. “Well, maybe you're better off not knowing the details that come with the job.”  
Freddi nodded her head in understanding, but didn't truly respond. She was feeling more and more weary. A full stomach and an actual conversation, with people who understood all the grumbledegook that ran through her head, did not work well together. Freddi's eyelids were extremely heavy as she accidentally let out a reasonably loud yawn.  
Sam thought Winnifred’s exhaustion looked cute. She already looked comfortable so he switched the lamp off for her, “Here, feel free to sleep. I'll give you some space.”  
Sam stood up and crossed over to his brother, who was currently researching everything he could find on tiny people and size changers. So far the results were minimal, no pun intended. Most of what he found was as fictional as borrowers. Dean then took a moment away from researching about it to listen to Sam about what happened to Winnifred and how she ended up in the closet.  
Freddi hesitantly lowered herself into a lying position and the moment her head hit the pillow, she started fading fast, but she almost didn't want that. She knew that if she fell into a deep enough sleep, then she would slip into the same nightmare that haunted her every single time she went to sleep; they'd see how broken she really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Here it is. I left it on mellow cliffhanger. Hope you like it and I hope to get reviews and favorites and all that jazz. Bye!! ^_^


	3. Revelation 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- As promised, a new part. Now, keep in mind that I already have most of it written and separated into chapters. All that’s left is to publish them…(that’s a good thing to know. Lol). So, you finally get to see why Freddi thinks she’s “broken.” Enjoy! R&R!

Chapter 3

“No! Please! NO!”  
“Wake her up!” Dean growled from the opposite side of the room. Sam groggily rolled to his side and leaned over the tiny girl. There was blend of tears and sweat streaking across Winnifred's pale face. Pinching her sides delicately to stop her from thrashing too badly, Sam spoke out to her, clearing stray hairs away with one of his thumbs, “Winnifred!”  
That girl would not wake up no matter how many times Sam repeated her name. He eventually started gently shaking her shoulder, “Come on. Wake up.”  
“No!” Freddi let out for one last scream before waking up in a panic, placing a hand on her racing heart she tried to catch her shallow breath. Freddi did her best to calm down; however, she was aware enough of her surroundings to look up at him and whisper almost in a catatonic state, “I'm sorry.”  
Sam acted like he ignored her apology. He gave Freddi a look of concern, their faces a foot away from each other in the dim lighting, “Are you alright?”  
Freddi tried lying to him, telling Sam she was fine, but he gave her this look. He didn't believe a word she had just said. Freddi tried to stand her ground but his piercing expression slowly attacked at the base of her determination and weakened it. Eventually Freddi turned away from him, as she said in a grave tone, “I have an eidetic memory so my memories don't fade away with time. They keep running through my head like it had just happened. I can't forget anything about it and I have relive everything for the rest of my life.”  
Sam moistened his already wet lips as he said in a quiet voice, “I was only a baby when my mom died. I don't even remember what my mom looked like. If it wasn't for pictures, then I would have never known.” He took a glance at Dean, as his brother shot him a look; Sam knew Dean was revisiting their grim tale, stiffening his movements. Sam managed to look back at Winnifred, giving her the best advice he could, “You just have to push through it.”  
Freddi kept looking into his Sam's eyes; even in the dark, his eyes seemed to sparkle, and she knew she had to tread lightly or else Freddi would start feeling things for Sam. She spoke out in a nervous tone, “This is your first time seeing me like this, but if I stay, then I know it won't be the last. Tell me now, not later, if you think you can live with all this, if you can handle it. Please, I need to know, because no one should have to deal with the burden of my curse.”  
She heard Dean let out a short bittersweet laugh as he made his way to his bed and settled down to go to sleep, “Can we handle you? Puh-lease.”  
Sam touched Freddi's shoulder very lightly, “You're not alone this time, but... if it's all the same. Do you mind if I catch a few more hours of sleep?”  
Freddi drank in the subtle contact as she glanced up at him; it had been years since someone had treated her with such kindness. The gentleness in Sam's eyes never wavered but neither did his hidden agony. Freddi was so confused about everything involving these brothers; Dean did not seem to hold the same agony in his gaze as Sam did. If Freddi did end up staying, then she hoped that one day they'd trust her enough to fill in the blanks. Seeing that it was polite to answer him, she said, smiling shyly, “Don't let me stop you. You need your rest too.”  
Freddi observed Sam as he stripped away his jacket and layer upon layer of shirts until he reached a wife-beater tank. She blushed and quickly looked away after a second of seeing the muscle that visibly showed through the thin fabric. As Sam lay down on the opposite side of the bed, Freddi blush worsened when she realized her thoughts throughout that whole striptease were, 'Good Lord! How many shirts does he wear?' and, 'Damn, being a hunter good for him.”  
Freddi knew it was going to be a long night as she delayed falling back to sleep for as long as possible. She swam through her thoughts, which was dangerous because Freddi had time to process these recent events. Her twenty year old hormones were not making anything better involving these boys. They both were definitely attractive; God, they were attractive. She won't deny that, but she doubted either one of them saw her as anything other than a tiny talking trinket.  
She looked over at the slumbering younger brother and smiled at him, 'Of all the people that could have found me, I'm grateful it was you, Sam.'  
(the next morning)  
Sam woke up to the sound of Dean getting ready. When he turned his head and focused, Sam saw his brother constantly glancing over at him with a weird expression... No, not at him- at the four inch girl sleeping on his pillow; reality was so crazy for him. Winnifred was curled in on herself, like she was cold…as expected for a person in only a thin tank top and shorts. Sam's eyes widened when he realized how close he had rolled to Winnifred in his sleep.  
Sam sat up, and looked back at her; Winnifred's sleeping form was shifted slightly with the absence of his weight, curling out of her previous position. Taking care not to jostle her, Sam slowly got out of bed and did his best not to wake her as he got ready.  
Freddi didn't truly know she had fallen back to sleep until her eyes slowly fluttered open to the blinding sun. The last thing she remembered before she had faded, was looking out the window and smiling at the sun that was just peered its head over the horizon. Freddi sat up on the pillow to an empty bed, but the fresh indent where Sam used to be was a huge clue that she must have just missed him.  
Her mind was still groggy, but it was a fading sensation. She tried to see if she could try to keep her balance for more than twenty seconds. Freddi managed to stand in one place for thirty seconds before she tried walking along the bed, which was a bitch to do through the pain; she was not letting her restlessness get the best of her.  
Dean caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and immediately tensed. He was only standing a few feet away as he watched Winnifred's progress, trying to determine whether or not he needed to catch her.  
“You don't give yourself a break, do you?” Dean commented, seeing her frustrated at the task of remaining steady on a broken leg.  
Sam pulled a fresh shirt over his head and ran his fingers through his damp hair, not bothering to comb it. After packing up his toiletries into a gallon zip-lock bag, he switched off the light and exited the bathroom.  
Realizing she had an audience, Freddi immediately fell back on the bed, just as Sam came out of his hiding spot; his shocked expression was almost priceless. She smiled shyly seeing she was caught in the act.  
Sam could hardly register what was happening before she was already down, “Wha... You okay?” He wanted to laugh, but tried not to, in case Winnifred was actually in pain, as he came over to his side of the bed. Behind him, his brother scoffed as Dean was zipping his bag closed, “Keep pulling crap like that and your leg will heal crooked.”  
In a moment of bravery, Freddi shot a look at Dean, her green doe eyes almost daring him for a comeback, “Can you blame me? I have always been up on my feet and on the move all of my life and now I'm basically crippled from dumb luck.”  
“You call this luck?” He responded quite darkly as he started to walk over to the bed. Dean stopped right in front of her and slightly leaned over, adding some intimidation to the mix, since she was only about at the level of his knees.  
It took a lot of Freddi's emotional might to make sure her gaze didn't waver as Dean's drilling gaze bore into hers.  
“I didn't say it was good luck, did I?” Freddi wasn't mad, but she knew she wasn't afraid of him too badly anymore. Her shyness hid away for just one specific moment, but the last thing she wanted for was things to go south too fast.  
Thankfully, his stony gaze relented into something warmer. Dean made an amused sound and nodded as he crouched by the bed with a smile, a closed fist extended towards her, “Come here.”  
Freddi mirrored a shy smile as she gave him a fist bump, even though she was sighing with relief on the inside. She almost revealed a larger smile when she caught a glace of Sam's dumbfound expression, and somehow Freddi thought there was a chance that things could go by pretty smoothly, if only she could only get her nightmares under control; it seemed to be her biggest worry with them.  
Dean had been expecting trepidation, terror even, but she stood her ground. He smiled at her thinking, 'Right on, sister!'  
He gave her a fist bump just because it was so freaking cute to see her do the same.  
Sam chuckled as he started walking towards the door, bag in hand, as Dean stood up and wrapped his hand around Winnifred and followed behind him, “Let's go.”  
The only other memory Freddi had of Dean's hands was not very pretty, but she didn't have any objections. He wasn't hurting her, or causing distress in any way. She thought it felt nice; she was surrounded by warmth and Freddi could feel Dean's heartbeat vibrating through his leathery skin.  
She only had one more question, before shutting up about the topic, “You guys really don't mind me around, even though I could have more nightmares in the future?”  
Both men looked down at Freddi simultaneously with a similar look on their faces. Dean started chuckling, “I'm starting to get the feeling that she doesn't like us, Sammy. She keeps trying to find a loophole.”  
Sam sighed, shaking his head at her, “Winnifred. You're fine.”  
“Just double checking,” Freddi shrugged before smirking at Dean. “And you shouldn't be putting non-existent words in my mouth. I may be uneducated, but I’m not an idiot.”  
“Alright, Sweetheart,” Dean replied, still struggling to see her an equal. They picked up some muffins from the motel lobby and got into their car. Dean smiled when he saw how impressed she was with his car; there were many things about this woman that surprised him each moment as he ripped off a piece of his muffin for her.  
Looking at his brother, Dean said, placing the tiny girl on the dashboard, “Let's head north. I'm in a mood.”  
Sam analyzed Winnifred’s reaction, trying to see if she wanted to be held, but she didn't seem to want to. He wrestled a smile off his face; Winnifred looked like one of those little hula girls, minus the Hawaiian dress code. It was adorable, but there was a different emotiona Sam felt when their eyes practically locked, though he didn't know what it was.  
Freddi was satisfied with how things were going as Dean set her down. She immediately scooted herself to the edge, to where she could hang her legs off of it. Her eyesight shifted to Sam and her heart skipped a beat for a moment before she stopped herself.  
'Now, stop it,' She mentally scolded herself. 'You can't like him. He simply saved your life. You can't think of him like that. You don't even know how old he is. There is a huge difference between infatuation and admiration. Separate them, now!”  
Freddi snapped out of it as fast as her thoughts finished rambling.  
Never had Sam felt more aware of his actions. Winnifred was looking at him without a word; was she just spacing out or something? He tried to ignore it, but after nearly a minute, she seemed to shake herself out of it, “...Winnifred?”  
Winnifred shook her head slightly before looking up at him, “Y-Yeah?”  
Sam sighed quietly, nervous to take his eyes off her while she was on the edge; he didn't want her to fall, “Just... If you need something, then you can ask me. Don't feel bad, alright?”  
Winnifred flashed a small smile as she responded, “Thanks, I might take you up on that sometime soon. I don't really need anything yet. I was just out of it for a moment. I'm okay.”  
She started staring out the window, which wasn't entirely convincing to him, but Sam shrugged it off. He sat back in his seat, taking his iPod out of his pocket. He groaned at the sight of his headphones getting tangled again and began the tedious process of getting them untangled. Every now and then Sam would glance up; he liked watching the way Winnifred's little legs dangled back and forth, even though there was a makeshift cast on one of them.  
Freddi had always been a free spirit and she knew it. In her village, when all the other kids would play, she'd be inside and daydreaming about the most random things. Now was no different; Freddi spent the better part of twenty years dreaming of maybe one day learning the secret of size changing and training to hunt and continue the family legacy in her family's name, causing a smile to spread along her face.  
Freddi stopped daydreaming for a few moments to ask her new roommates one more question, “So, do you guys have a last name?”  
“Huh?” Sam took his other headphone out, already having the right one out in case Winnifred needed to get his attention.  
Dean immediately had his guard up for some reason, “Why does it matter?”  
She stuttered, obviously nervous, as she softly replied, “I-It help to know a person. W-Would it help if I gave you mine?” She ended her statement with a sheepish smile.  
“No,” Dean answered in a short scruffy tone. “But feel free.”  
Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and gave a look that basically said to go ahead with what she wanted to say. She was hesitant with her response, but he could hear her quiet voice ring out, “Everheart, my last name is Everheart. I also have a nickname that my father and brothers used to call me; Freddi.”  
'Cute nick name,' Dean thought, under his bitterness.  
“We're the Winchesters,” Sam said, taking the reins, since he could feel the sour attitude his brother was emmeting. “We're wanted in fifteen states and counting, so we're hesitant to introduce ourselves formally, you know?”  
Freddi smiled at both of them as she put more pieces of the puzzle together. Looking Sam in the eyes, she responded warmly, “I understand, but do you really think I care about how many states you're wanted in? I can read people pretty well and do you think I would be so cooperative if I truly thought you two were dangerous?”  
She raised an eyebrow at both of them, challenging them. Freddi just wished she could stop clamming up around them, but she knew it would take time to get out of her shell.  
Sam chuckled in disbelief and stared in marvel at Freddi; she always seemed to surprise him with the things she said and how she acted around them. How could none of that matter? How could she be so willingly place her life in their hands?  
“Well, you either have a really good judge of character, or a really bad one,” He said quietly.  
Dean rounded a ramp very sharply, and Sam's eyes went wide when Freddi started to slide right off the dashboard. He lunged forward to catch her, but missed. Sam felt her land on his lap a few seconds later and his terror dissolved with his racing heart slowing down. He looked down at Freddi with a slight smile, “You... Hurt?”  
Freddi didn't know if landing on his lap was awkward or not, but it didn't change the blush creeping over her cheeks. She looked up at Sam and replied, smiling very sheepishly, “I'm alright. I've fallen from higher before. There was one time I fell from the second highest shelf on one the library bookcases and walked away with only an ankle sprain and a dislocated shoulder.”  
Sam lowered a hand, and offered his finger to help get Freddi up, her small hands not even going around his smallest finger, “It's a miracle you've survived this long.”  
Putting pressure on her good leg, Freddi slowly stood up, with Sam's support as he rested his other hand along her side to keep her steady, “It's not a miracle if you know how to land safely.”  
“You'll have to teach me that trick sometime,” Sam rubbed her hand gently before releasing it; he marveled how tiny and delicate her hands were. “Could I pick you up? I feel like I should ask. I...I don't want to treat you like a doll.”  
Freddi gave him this micro-expression of shock as he asked; when was the last time someone asked her for permission? She shook away she surprise and responded with a smile, “N-No, You can pick me up. Thank you for asking me.”  
Sam took his time in gently scooping her up into his palm and held Freddi up just below his face level, “Is it annoying, me talking down to you all the time? I mean, I can't even imagine...”  
Freddi shrugged her shoulders and replied, “I've always been shorter than everyone, even in my village. I got used to it at an early age.”  
Sam gave her a light chuckle, “I can sympathize. I used to be pretty scrawny as kid, then I got chubby for a while.”  
Freddi smiled at him and continued gazing out the window again, until she caught the sight of a familiar building. She gasped as she kept looking at her library until the car passed it. Freddi hadn't even really thought of that place since Sam and Dean found her.  
Dean's gaze followed hers; they had just entered a new town and the sign on the library sign indicated that it was Berkeley Indiana. He saw Freddi's amazement, “Did you little guys live in tepees or something, never seen a building before?”  
Sam thought there was a difference in her mood as Freddi looked right at Dean, scoffing, “That happened to be the place I lived before I was stolen away to a motel room.”  
Then she switched her gaze to Sam as she said, “I told you about it about yesterday, remember?”  
“What was your village like?” Sam asked after he nodded his answer to her, deciding wisely to put a sensitivity into his voice. Freddi's village was gone, after all. The scenery outside passed in a blur when they were in the impala, until they were stuck at a red light. He could hear Dean sighing in irritation as his brother looked at the fuel meter.  
Freddi chuckled very softly at Sam's curiosity. She slowly looked down as she remembered all of the good memories she experienced, “Quiet, but peaceful. It was a tight-knit community. Spring was my favorite time of year. It was the time of the tulips and there used to be a large bundle of them near my house, and I used to go there all the time to think about different things. It was in that area that my father was able to teach me so much on those few days he was there.”  
Freddi could almost smell her tulips as she remembered her life before she was left alone. She missed her home, her family, her life, but Freddi accepted that she couldn't get any of those back a long time ago.  
Dean stared at her in disbelief, nearly missing the green light. How much exactly did Freddi's father teach her? The concept of an actual tiny village was still a bitter pill for him to swallow.  
Still, Dean began chuckling, grinning at his own joke, and tried to get Sam to laugh, “It sounds like Smurfville.”  
His brother looked at him, chuckling, “You really think you're funny, don't you?”  
“Oh, shut up. It was a little funny.”  
Both brothers could hear Freddi's quiet laughter as she responded, obviously still deep in thought, “I used to think that too, except, I don't think I look like Smurfette.”  
“Not at all!” Sam said, smiling broadly. The air seemed less tense between the three of them as Dean agreed afterwards, “Yeah, blue skin wouldn't work well on you.”  
Freddi giggled at the mental image of herself in blue skin, and then switched to a different topic, “Still, everything I know that didn't come from my village, or the Everheart family journal, I learned in that library. The only time I can call my memory a gift is when I'm researching the very creatures that my father fought to protect people from. My only dream is to be able to follow in my family's footsteps someday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Well, Dean and Freddi seem to down to that random, casual conversations at the beginning of most friendships. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I’ll be sure to continue this soon. ^_^ See what happens next, R&R!!

**Author's Note:**

> \- Uh Oh. What’s going to happen next? I hope you enjoy this and I will upload another chapter very soon.


End file.
